elasticcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Morphia the Rubber Catgirl
Morphia is an elastic catgirl created by TheMagicCrafter (Link to his page http://themagiccrafter.deviantart.com/) and was once a small orange kitten who was transformed by chanting the spell "Morphias Mismagus" in a spell book that belong to Psy the Hedgehog. She wears a a blue and red leotard with matching ring-like things on her arms. She is also has two enemies, Dingosaurus I and II, and Groxlin, the cybernetic gremlin. Personality Morphia is very brave for the most part, as she will show as she mischeiviously toy around with her enemies, though she does tend to panic when she is being melted, inflated, popped, frozen, forcefully stretched around and being tranformed into other objects. She is friends with Kam and Psy the hedgehogs, Tornado Tex the thorny devil and she is starting to develop a friendship with Dingosaurus II. Groxlin is her only enemy who takes things seriously, to the point where he captured Psy and Kam to flatten them into CDs, merely to annoy Morphia. He hasn't appeared in any Morphia comics after that, but he is set to appear in the comic after "Morphia in Monster Rancher? part 3 and 4". The tales of Morphia... Morphia started out as a kitten who avoided thugs who hunt down stray animals for money. She lived constantly on the run, having to develop amazing cat-like agilty which she still has today. One day, she missed and crashed through the glass roof of a normal-looking house amoungst all the tall skyscrapers. She soon discovered a spell book and was hypnotised into meowing out "Morphias Mismagus". Every time she said this, she became more and more human, until finally, the little kitten was now too big to sit on the edge of the stool. Her accident got the attention of the two hedgehogs, Kam and Psy, who gladly accepted her as a member of their clan. Morphia got used to her new catgirl form, the only remains of her previous existance are the two ears protruding from her head. However, her new affectionate looks got the a attention of a pirate and a ninja, who planned to fight over her, and stretching her into what looked like a big pile of noodles. Soon, she ran afoul of Dingosaurus I, who shot her with his flamethrower and melted her, while saying that he had "a license to grill". He then turned her into a parachute and had fun skydiving. After re-inflating herself, she went on to fight Dingo, but she got turned into a disk, and Dingo planned to her used for a game he had in his home in the Chemical Plant Zone: Monster Rancher. Upon being trapped in the game, Dingo turned her into a bulging rubber ball by picking the "overfeed" option. Then he enter her in a tournament, where she had to fight the most feared monster in rank-E, Oakleyman. Getting her hands on a gas tank, she decided to inflate herself so huge that she burst out of the tv and even Dingo's house. She manged to do this and crush Dingo against the walls of his hut, before it exploded into planks of wood, sending Dingosaurus I to his doom in the Mega-Mack underneath where his house was. Little did Morphia know that Dingo had an egg in the sandopolis zone that soon revealed the 20-year old hatchling from the sands. She soon accidently rolled into a spike and popped, flying off back to Kam and Psy, who were setting up a marquee frame which Morphia managed to land on. Morphia awoke to see what they did to her, and she wasn't happy. Her next adventure was to rescue Kam and Psy from Groxlin, now in a leotard instead of a skin-tight body-suit. She succeeded by knocking Groxlin into a bottling machine. She soon carried her cargo back to Resort Island Zone, in a boat form, with Groxlin held in between her breasts, where she claimed it was a way from keeping him "Running Off". It is unknown what Morphia and the hedgehogs did to Groxlin after this strip. Soon, Dinogsaurus II arrived and put Morphia in a wringer, got chased by her in a pac-man maze and even got eaten by her! Morphia even teamed up with Kidd-P's Melodia to stop Dingo's rampage, but again, it is unknown what they did to him afterward. She also has a super form, called Giga-Morphia, whose body expanded into a chaos-energy induced giantess who has attacked Dingosaurus II and fought with Nega-Tex. Nowadays, she has heard rumors of Groxlin returning with a mysterious elastic Dingosaurid called Dingosaura. Only time will tell if Morphia will defeat Groxlin, and if the mystery of Dingosaura is easy to unveil. Trivia *Morphia's hair colour is based off Jak's hair from the Jak and Daxter series. *She has parodied many games including Pac-Man, Banjo-Kazooie, and even Bubsy 3D, but also other media such as I dream of Jeannie (which was a request) and the Viral Video "Double Rainbow", where she painted her arms to look like rainbows to fool Scratch and Grounder into thinking they can get the jobs back. *According to Morphia's Q and A, Morphia likes fish, Mango Juice and and her favourite song is Bohemian Rhapsody. (Mainly because Kam doesn't want her listening to his CDs as he wants to keep them for himself.) *She also is learning magic from Psy's spell book, one spell turned Dingo II into a lava lamp, and another turned herself into a slime girl, though this form is never seen again after the strip "Morphia the rubber...slime girl?". *Her costme's colour resemble colours on the union jack flag, except there is no white on her at all. Also, in "If my OCs were in a fighting game...", her third costume is coloured to resemble Melodia's. *She may be friends with Sonic Fan Characters but she is not a fan character herself. *Morphia was originally going to be a character in a flash game called Createamon, also made by TheMagicCrafter. She soon proved to be a character that would do well on her own and so, after a lot of development, she had drastically changed, the same happened with Createamon and Tornado Tex. *She has a halloween costmue based of "Mad Jack" from Donkey Kong 64. *Morphia lives in the United Kingdom, but she also lives in Resort Island zone in the Sonic Universe, and Geyser Rock from Jak and Daxter:The Precursor Legacy. The three adventurers travel to different universes, though they mainly stay on Earth. Category:Elastic Characters Category:DeviantArt